ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Modra
Modra was leader of the DD Girls and second-in-command to the Darkmistress. After the Darkmistress’ death she took over her position as head of the Black Section Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, Modra made her way to Queen Beryl to inform her of the Darkmistress’s demise which she instantly determined upon seeing her forehead adorned with the winged-outline headpiece that had belonged to the Darkmistress. Granting her the position as head of the Black Section she ordered Modra to have a deep-cover sleeper agent infiltrate the human press and law enforcement to spread as much misinformation about it as possible. Later Eludin returned to inform her and Jadeite of her findings. Since her investigation found nothing that would indicate the Dark Lords to still be a danger, they decided to move on to other, more pressing matters. Eludin tried to protest only to be told under no uncertain terms that her investigation was over. With that Eludin scuttled away. They waited for her to leave before agreeing that there was is no need for any deeper inquiry that might reveal problematic details. As they talked about having a less antagonistic relationship then he had with the Darkmistress both were figuring out was to kill the other. Modra’s plan was to manipulate Thetis who had a crush on Jadeite to aid him in battle. As she was Queen Beryl’s personal youma when she fails and parishes Jadeite would have to explain why he let her be killed without her orders. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 3: Assault, The Sailor Senshi were on their way to the Dark Kingdom to fight Queen Beryl, at the same time the majority of their forces were dealing with the army amassed to stop Metaria. The DD Girls asked to be sent to deal with the Senshi as Modra saw it as a change to get revenge for Mars. Now that she possessed the Dark Mistresses headdress she tried to trick Sailor Moon by disguising themselves as Tuxedo Mask and nearly succeeded in trapping her, even though the Senshi were aware it was a trick. Sailor Jupiter was going to attack them, but she used an illusion of Motoki Furuhata to cause her to hesitate and they took the opportunity to bind her in their vine limbs. They began to electrocute her, and they moved up close to her so the Senshi could not help, but Jupiter used her own thunder to channel it through herself, causing an explosion, killing two of the DD Girls, but perishing, herself. Sailor Mercury stayed behind to hold off the surviving three youma. Modra disguised herself as Ryo Urawa, but she was able to see through the illusion, using her computer and found the source of her illusions. She made a fiery explosion, which Mercury read as another illusion and prepared herself as the flames got closer and she entered the inferno. In the flames, the DD Girls binded her, torturing her, but Mercury smashed her computer against the gem on the headdress, destroying it and removing her ability to cast illusions, but Mercury died from her injuries. They attempted to snatch Sailor Moon from beneath the ice, but Sailor Venus pushed her out of the way, getting captured instead. Sailor Moon begged for them to release her, even offering the Silver Crystal, but they rejected it, saying they'd take it after they killed her and they pulled Sailor Venus underground, where they tortured her. Sailor Venus killed one of them using Crescent Beam at point-blank range but it resulted in her death too. The two remaining girls captured Sailor Mars in a huge pile of rubble. As Sailor Moon waited in silence if her friend survived, one of the DD Girls appeared from the ice, and was about to kill her, but from the glacier, Sailor Mars unleashed Fire Soul, killing the DD Girl and the surviving Modra tortured Mars, breaking the ice structure. Before she could attack Moon, a weakened Sailor Mars grabbed her, and immolated herself and Modra, killing her, before succumbing to her injuries. Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima